Haunted
by SFGrl
Summary: A tragedy in 1998 changes everything. complete
1. Ghosts

Haunted, Chapter One  
  
"Ghosts"  
  
~2013~  
  
Chandler smiled as he pulled into the driveway of his cozy two-story suburban home. This place really was home for him. He parked his BMW, and shut off the engine. Sighing contently, he stepped out of the car, and pulled his briefcase off of the passenger-side seat. He walked into the house, and placed his briefcase on the floor next to the coat rack. He took a deep breath, taking in the warm smells of his home. He followed the sounds of voices carrying from the kitchen, only to find his wife and oldest daughter facing off.  
  
"Hello, ladies," Chandler said cautiously.  
  
"Hi sweetie," his wife approached him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Dad," Chandler's thirteen year old daughter turned on her best 'daddy's girl' smile, "remember how you said it was important that I express myself, and my creativity?"  
  
"Yes," Chandler said warily, as he stuck his finger in the spaghetti sauce and put in into his mouth.  
  
"Okay, well, my friend Amanda is gonna get a tattoo, and I think--"  
  
"Whoa," Chandler intercepted the question that was coming. "No way."  
  
"But Daaad!"  
  
"Look, honey, you can get a tattoo--when you are eighteen. But right now, I would really like it if you would respect your body, and respect us enough to hold off. You don't want to do something that you may regret in a year--remember the eyebrow piercing fiasco?" Chandler said slowly.  
  
"Fine, I'll wait. But can we at least *discuss* it when I'm sixteen?"  
  
"Absolutely," Chandler smiled, and watched as his daughter retreated upstairs to e-mail Amanda the bad news.  
  
"Why does she accept no from you, and not from me?"  
  
"I just have a way," Chandler smiled, and kissed his wife again. "Smells great, babe."  
  
"Well, I'm not a chef, but it'll do for now."  
  
Chandler smiled, and made his way upstairs to change. For a split-second, he let his wife's comment linger in his head. She wasn't a chef. It was strange to hear her say it, even though he knew that she had meant nothing by it, really. She had no idea how much he thought about them--his friends--and a life that could have been, but would never be.  
  
*  
  
"Kids, let's go, dinner time," Chandler called, as he passed their bedrooms and walked down toward the kitchen again. He wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, as she put the finishing touches on dinner.  
  
"How was your day, sweetie?" he whispered.  
  
"Long. But, not as long as yours, seeing as how I beat you home."  
  
"Yeah, it was my elaborate scam to get out of cooking," Chandler chuckled.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Aw, you know you love me, Mrs. Bing."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about that, Mr. Bing. Oh, that reminds me--your mother called."  
  
"Uh, what did she want?"  
  
"To tell you that she'll be in New York next week. And to tell me that I am a Goddess for putting up with you."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Oh, no, she did. She said, and I quote, 'Erin, dear, I don't know how you are able to put up with all of that nonsense.' The woman has a point."  
  
"Please, you can't live without the Chan-love," Chandler smiled.  
  
"Uh, whatever," Erin laughed, "Where are those kids? I'm starving!"   
  
***  
  
The next day, Chandler was on his way to pick up lunch from a local deli, when he saw a familiar face crossing the street. He stood, rooted to the ground as the woman stepped up onto the curb, and glance his direction. A flash of recognition passed through her eyes when she saw him, and Chandler tore his eyes away, as his body and mind recovered from the shock it had just received.  
  
*  
  
"Chandler, honey, are you okay?" Chandler sat on the sofa in his living room later that night, unable to get his mind off of the strange encounter in the City earlier.  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh...I'm not, uh, I'm not sure that I am."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I ran into someone today, and I guess...I guess it just kind of shook me up."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
Chandler sighed. "Remember how I told you that my friend Phoebe had a twin sister?"  
  
"Yeah," Erin replied.  
  
"I saw her today. And for a short second, I thought it was Phoebe. But that's impossible."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's been fifteen years. How is it that something that happened so long ago is still affecting me?"  
  
"Chandler, you are never going to be over it. I mean, I think you're gonna carry this with you for the rest of your life. It was a horrible shock. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Chandler snapped out of his somber shock and looked at Erin lovingly. "Yeah...I just...it just threw me."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No," Chandler sighed. "It was inevitable that I'd see Ursula eventually, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know it's stupid...but it just makes me wonder, yet again...what would have happened if they hadn't been there that day? What would have happened if they were still here?"  
  
"You're life would probably be very different," Erin said sadly.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I don't regret any of this," Chandler motioned around the house.  
  
"I know you don't. I know what you mean. And a part of me wishes that all of that had never happened. I know how sad it makes you. But, if your friends hadn't been killed, you and I may never have met, and we wouldn't have a thirteen-year marriage and four wonderful children."  
  
"Yeah," Chandler smiled, and kissed Erin. "I should be thanking the stars for my blessings, not cursing them for things I can't change."  
  
***  
  
~Meanwhile, in Lower Manhattan~  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Hey, Pheebs, what's up?"  
  
"Is Ross with you?"  
  
"Yeah...well, he's tucking the kids in. What's going on?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I think...I think I just saw Chandler." 


	2. Lost

Haunted, Chapter Two  
"Lost"  
  
"I'm sorry, Phoebe, can you say that again?" Rachel sat down on the sofa, then turned her head when her husband came into the room. She waved him over frantically, then flipped on the speakerphone.  
  
"I said, I think I saw Chandler today."   
  
Ross looked at Rachel, then back at the phone. "Pheebs, Chandler is dead, remember?"  
  
"It was him! I could tell. And he-he looked at me--and he had a strange look on his face. Should we call Monica and Joey?"  
  
"No! No, not yet. Pheebs, it's not that we don't believe you, it's just that, well--"  
  
"You see dead people a lot," Ross finished.  
  
"Whatever. I think you two should come out to New York anyway. Then you can see for yourselves."  
  
Ross and Rachel looked at each other warily. "We'll see, Pheebs," Rachel said, before hanging up with her.  
  
***  
  
Chandler found himself wandering around in his old neighborhood the following afternoon. He stood in front of the building where he had spent some of the best years of his life, and was amazed at how it hadn't really changed. It was as if nothing horrible had ever happened. He shook his head, and made his way into Central Perk.   
  
The familiar atmosphere of a life long-ago lost overwhelmed him with every step he took into the shop. He looked over at the corner where he and his friends used to hang out, and saw that is was occupied by a new group of twenty-somethings. He shook his head, recalling the last time he had been in the shop.  
  
~1998~  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do for Phoebe's birthday?" Joey asked. The group, minus Phoebe was seated in their regular spot.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe a small party on Friday night?" Rachel suggested.  
  
"Friday? There's no way we can put together a party in two days!" Monica said quickly.  
  
"Well, there's no way *you* can put a party together in two days," Ross laughed.  
  
"Shut up! Two days? Who are we gonna invite?"  
  
"It'll just be us," Rachel said.  
  
"I dunno," Monica replied, the wheels in her head already turning.  
  
"What do you think, Chandler?" Rachel grinned.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. I am not taking sides here."  
  
"You have to take sides, you are dating ME!" Monica warned.  
  
Chandler shook his head, "Forget it. I uh, I gotta get back to work. This stupid project has to be in by the end of the week..."  
  
"Wait, you are actually gonna work?" Ross laughed.  
  
"Somebody has to," Chandler shot Ross a look, kissed Monica, and strolled out of the coffee shop.  
  
~2013~  
  
Chandler blinked back into the present, and sat down heavily on a chair in the corner of the shop.  
  
Nothing was ever the same after that weekend.  
  
*  
  
~Cambridge, Massachusetts~  
  
"Do you think we should make a trip down to the City?" Rachel asked the following evening.  
  
"I dunno," Ross replied, shrugging.  
  
"It was just weird, ya know? I mean, Phoebe always acknowledges the fact that she is talking to a dead person. She seemed so convinced..."  
  
"I suppose it's possible. I mean, they never found his body," Ross reasoned.  
  
Rachel shivered at the thought. "Yeah, but if wasn't killed that night, then where was he?"  
  
Ross had no answer for that.  
  
*  
  
~New York City~  
  
Phoebe walked the same route every day for the next week, hoping to see Chandler again. But she never did. She sighed, and wondered if Ross and Rachel were right. Maybe she was seeing things. She just wanted everything to be like it was. But after that weekend, everything changed. Monica withdrew from the group completely. She eventually married a man named Steven, and they had a daughter, Christine, together. But the marriage only lasted five years. Phoebe had a feeling that Monica would never re-marry. Ross and Rachel leaned on each other for support following Chandler's death, and eventually, fell in love again. They got married in 2004, and had two kids, Jonathan and Dana. Ross took a job with Harvard later that same year. Joey stayed with acting until his thirty-fifth birthday, then realized that his heart was no longer in it. He took over his father's plumbing business, and now lived in Queens with a wife and four kids--Robert, Christopher, Annabeth, and Chandler. Joey told Phoebe once that he named his son Chandler so that he would always be there, with him. Phoebe had smiled sadly, and told him that it was a great idea.   
  
Phoebe was so lost in thought, that she failed to hear the voice calling her name.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Huh? Oh my God! Monica!" Phoebe hugged her old friend tightly.  
  
"Are you okay? You looked kind of lost."  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking about...stuff. How are you? Where's Chris?"  
  
"With her father," Monica said bitterly.  
  
"Oh. But that means you're free for lunch, right?"  
  
"Yeah! Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Would you mind if we ate in the Villiage? There's something I want to do."  
  
"Sure," Monica shrugged.  
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
*  
  
"Would you like some more coffee sir?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, no, thanks," Chandler smiled warmly. He sighed as the waitress walked away. He should probably leave soon. But he found that he really wanted to stay inside the cozy cafe. He knew that once he stepped back out onto the street, that his reality would come back to him, and he would have to try and push all of this to the back of his mind. His life after his friends were killed was almost more like a dream-world. It didn't seem real. He loved Erin, and he loved the kids, but there was always something tugging at him. Something making him wonder what really happened that night. He carried their memories with him everywhere he went. Moving back to New York in 2005 was one of the most difficult things he'd ever had to do. He had convinced himself that he could never live here again. That he could never walk the streets of Manhattan, without the memories of a former life hauting him. But somehow he made it, he stuck it out, more for Erin and the kids than anyone. Erin had been very understanding of his losses, and did not argue when he asked to name their kids after his friends. Their oldest daughter, Rachel Phoebe, kept switching back and forth from her first name to her middle name, always unsure about which one suited her best. Chandler smiled, and thought that it was a very Phoebe-esque quality to have, even though his daughter was currently in a "Rachel" phase. Chandler and Erin had twin boys five years after Rachel was born, and named them Ross and Joey. When Erin got pregnant a year and a half later, Chandler wondered what they would name it if it was a boy. He didn't think Monica would have appreciated him naming a son after her. As luck would have it, Erin had a girl, and she was named Monica Elizabeth. Chandler smiled at the thought of his children. He was happy that his friends would be able to live through them, in a way. He wondered if they knew somehow, and if they were pleased with his decision.  
  
*  
  
Monica and Phoebe walked to the door of Central Perk, and hesitated. Neither woman had been in the coffee shop since that day, and both wondered if they'd be able to handle it. Finally, Phoebe sighed and shook her head, before opening the door, and stepping inside.  
  
  
  
  
*********************** 


	3. Found

Okay, so here it is. The story is gonna seem very unlikely, but the theory was working in my head up until about two days ago. Let's just all keep in mind that this is fanFICTION, kay? Thanks.  
  
Uh, it's been a while since I've actually put down a disclaimer, so, uh...I own no original Friends characters.  
  
*****  
  
Haunted, Chapter Three  
"Found"  
  
~1998~  
  
"I don't want a party," Phoebe declared to Monica and Rachel, as she walked into their apartment.  
  
"What? What are you talking about, Pheebs?" Rachel tried to play innocent--unsuccessfully.  
  
"This guy I was massaging owns a casino in Atlantic City...he gave me a bunch of free room vouchers!"  
  
"Wow! Pheebs, that's so cool! So, you wanna go to Atlantic City for your birthday?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I do! We can leave tonight."  
  
"Great! I'm gonna go pack, Pheebs, can you go tell the guys?" Monica asked.  
  
"I'm on it! Atlantic City Baybee!!"  
  
*  
  
"Okay, camera-check, sunglasses-check, wallet-check...hey Rach, you ready?" Monica called into the other room.  
  
"Almost!" Rachel called from her bedroom.  
  
"Hey," Joey said, as he came into the apartment, "Has Chandler stopped by?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I don't think he's come home from work yet," Joey said.  
  
"Really? That's odd. Did you call him?"  
  
"Yeah, I left, like, four messages with his assistant. But I think she's a temp cuz she sounded young."  
  
"Weird. Well, I guess we can leave him a note," Monica shrugged, knowing that Ross would be eager to get out on the road before dark.  
  
"Yeah. A note for what?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'll write the note, you just go pack," Monica ushered Joey out the door, shaking her head.  
  
***  
  
~2013~  
  
Chandler sighed and pulled out his wallet. It was getting late, and he knew he had to get home. He pulled out a five dollar bill and set it on the table, before replacing his wallet into his pocket and pulling on his jacket. He turned just in time to see Ursula walking into the coffee shop. He looked down, trying to figure out whether or not he should say hello. He really didn't know Ursula all that well, but he felt like he should at least acknowledge her, instead of taking off like he did the other day. He looked up again and nearly fell to the floor when he saw that Ursula was not alone. He felt his heart jump into his throat, as he stood, rooted to the floor.  
  
Phoebe and Monica made their way into Central Perk, and shook off their jackets.  
  
"Wow, it's been a while, huh?" Monica whispered sadly.  
  
"It has," Phoebe said, scanning the room for an available table. Her eyes fell upon a familiar face, and this time, Phoebe knew she wasn't seeing things. It was Chandler. And he looked like he'd seen a ghost.  
  
***  
  
~1998~  
  
"Maybe I should stay behind and wait for Chandler," Monica suggested.  
  
"I thought you were mad at him?" Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah, but it was a lame fight. I mean, I don't like the idea of him having to come up to Atlantic City alone."  
  
"Yeah, well, what if he decided he doesn't want to come? I mean, maybe he'll have to work on Monday," Phoebe reasoned.  
  
"I have to work on Monday," Monica said.  
  
"Yeah, but not until Monday night," Phoebe argued.  
  
"Fine. But I am gonna leave the hotel number, in case he wants me to come back," Monica relented.  
  
*  
  
Chandler sat in the meeting, listening to his boss drone on and on about "profit margins" and "fiscal growth". It took all of Chandler's concentration just to keep his eyes open. He peeked at his watch again, and was horrified to see that the hands hadn't moved--or if they had, it was impossible to tell. 8:45. There had to be something illegal about keeping him here this long. Chandler rolled his eyes as Doug flipped to the next page of his notebook, and began his next sentence with, "And now, on to fiscal year 1999..." It was going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
~2013~  
  
"Oh. My. God." was all Phoebe managed to mutter. Monica looked at her strangely, then followed her gaze. Monica felt all of the blood rush into her head. It couldn't be him. They had told them he was dead. But it looked just like him. Monica swallowed hard, her eyes glued to the man standing just a few feet away. The look on his face told her that it was, in fact, Chandler Bing. But before she could force herself to respond, the room around her went black.  
  
Chandler watched as a woman that could only be Monica passed out onto the thinly carpeted cafe floor. He forced himself out of shock and approached the woman that, only seconds earlier, he had assumed to be Ursula.  
  
"Ph-Phoebe?" Chandler stuttered.  
  
"Chandler. Uh, help me get Monica to the couch."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Chandler picked Monica up and followed Phoebe to the recently vacated orange sofa.  
  
"I can't believe this thing is still here," Chandler muttered as he set down Monica.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe replied blankly. Inside she was completely frazzled. She had a million questions for Chandler, the most prevelant being--where had he been for the past fifteen years?  
  
"Mon? Monica?" Chandler shook Monica gingerly, his mind in a whirl. She was alive--they were alive. He wondered if they were all okay. He wondered where they had been that night, and the following, horrific day. He wondered if they had looked for him. He watched as Monica stirred, and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Chandler," she moaned quietly, then stretched slowly, "I had the weirdest dream."  
  
***  
  
~1998~  
  
Chandler walked back to his office, and grabbed his jacket and briefcase. The faster he could get out of there, the better. He hoped that Doug wouldn't try to corner him into another asinine conversation. One thing was for sure-he was NOT coming in on Monday.  
  
He hopped onto the elevator and hit the 'L' button. He glanced at his watch, and saw that it was almost ten. He hoped Monica wouldn't be mad that he hadn't called. Phoebe's party was tonight, and was most likely in full swing. Not that it was a huge thing--it was only going to be the six of them. But he knew that Monica was never thrilled when he was running late--and he was already in the doghouse with her over the whole 'not taking her side on everything' fiasco. He sighed and stepped off of the elevator. He stopped at a corner pay phone and called Monica's, figuring everyone would already be there. He was surprised when an unfamiliar voice came on the line, stating that "the number you have dialled has been disconnected". Weird. Could he have gotten the number wrong? He decided to try it again, and was shocked to get the same result. He shook his head, trying to some up with a logical reason that Monica and Rachel's phone would be disconnected. He dialled his home number to see if maybe, by chance, Joey was in their apartment. He received the same message-their phone was disconnected. What the hell was going on? Chandler jogged down the stairs toward the subway, trying to get home as soon as possible.  
  
***  
  
~2013~  
  
"Uh, Mon," Chandler started, "You-you're not dreaming. Though I am wondering if I am."  
  
Monica sat up and shook the cobwebs from her head. She stared at Chandler, as she tried to process what was in front of her. Chandler was definitely there, or at least an older version of him. But age suited him well, she thought. After a minute of silent staring, Monica cleared her throat and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Chandler, we thought you were dead," she whispered, as if she was afraid to speak too loudly to him.  
  
"Funny, I thought the same thing about you," Chandler laughed uncomfortably. "Ross, Rachel and Joey--are they, uh, are they okay?"  
  
"Yeah, they're fine. Chandler, where have you been? How is it that we haven't seen you for fifteen years?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same," Chandler whispered hoarsely.  
  
***  
  
~1998~  
  
Chandler stepped off of the subway and walked up and out of the station. The night air had a bit of a nip to it, so he tightened his jacket around him, and began the three block walk to his apartment building. As he made his way down the street, he noticed that it smelled awful. He turned the corner to his street, and that was when he saw it. His jaw dropped in horror as his eyes fell onto the blackened, smoldering mess where his building once stood. He ran toward the building, and saw that the fire was not completely contained. He ran toward what used to be the enterance, dropping his briefcase in a pile of ash.  
  
"Sir, you can't be here," a fireman yelled from behind Chandler.  
  
"Where--what happened?"  
  
"Gas main blew," the fireman said, pulling Chandler from the rubble.  
  
"Where, um, were there any survivors?"  
  
"It doesn't look good. The bottom two floors went pretty quick. Did you live here?"  
  
But Chandler wasn't listening. He backed away from the scene, his mind in a haze and his heart hurting. He turned on his heel and ran away from the building, and never looked back.  
  
*  
  
~Atlantic City~  
  
"Rach, our phone lines are disconnected," Monica said, as she hung up the phone in their hotel room.  
  
"That's weird. Did you try Chandler and Joey's?"  
  
"Yeah, their's is disconnected too."  
  
"Maybe they are doing something to the lines," Rachel reasoned.  
  
"Yeah. I just wish Chandler would call. He should have been home by now," Monica looked at her watch. It read 11:30.  
  
"Chandler should have been home by noon," Rachel laughed, noting the lax hours that Chandler tended to keep.  
  
"Yeah," Monica said nervously.  
  
"Mon, he's probably on his way up here. Don't worry about it."  
  
Monica nodded, and smiled, knowing that Rachel was probably right. But she couldn't help feeling like something was wrong.  
  
*  
  
Chandler stopped at Ross' and Phoebe's, hoping that his friends had taken emergency refuge, and that they were fine. To his dismay, the apartments were dark and empty, an ominous sign that they too, had perished in the sudden explosion. Chandler fought off the painful thoughts that were floating through his mind, as he made his way back toward his office building.  
  
He had nowhere else to go.  
  
Chandler arrived in California fourteen hours later, completely drained both emotionally and physically. He was met at the gate by his mother, who took his hand, and guided him to her limo.  
  
"Sweetheart, you need to eat something," Nora said softly. Chandler had called her from his office several hours earlier, in a panic. She immediately bought him a plane ticket, and ordered him to fly out ASAP. Chandler left a resignation note for Doug, before taking a cab to the LaGuardia to await his flight. The faster he got out of New York, the better.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Chandler mumbled, sinking down into the leather seat.  
  
"Sweetheart, I am so sorry," Nora whispered softly, her words lost on him. She could see in his eyes that he was not there. She sighed and took his hand, hoped that he would be able to recover from this.  
  
She had a horrible feeling he never would.  
  
*  
  
"I'm leaving," Monica announced to her friends the following morning.  
  
"What? We just got here!" Joey whined.  
  
"I'm worried about Chandler. He never called last night, and he never showed up here. I can't have fun if I'm worried. I'm sorry, Pheebs."  
  
"No, hey, it's okay, I understand. Ya know what? Maybe we should just do this some other time."  
  
"No, Pheebs, you guys stay. I'll give you a call when I find out what's going on, I promise."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe shrugged.  
  
*  
  
Monica stepped out of the taxi, her eyes wide with shock. Their building was gone-nothing more than a foundation stood in the blackened rubble. Immediately, Monica's mind whirled--Chandler. She wandered the perimeter of the site, looking for any clue that may help her.  
  
"Can I help you, Miss?" an older man, dressed in a Fire Inspector's uniform stood behind her.  
  
"Yeah, I , uh, I live here...er, I used to live here."  
  
"Oh. Wow, we, uh, didn't think anyone survived. The fire was bad--it burned too hot to preserve much in the way of clues. You lookin' for something in particular?"  
  
"Someone, actually," Monica said sadly.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. We didn't find much. We were able to make a few ID's, seeing that some personal items were blown out of the windows in the explosion. Would you like to take a look at those?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess," Monica said softly. The inspector led Monica to a white van, parked a half a block away from the building. He opened the back doors, and backed away, letting her scan the few items that survived. She felt her throat close up when she saw the remains of Rachel's favourite hair brush, and the end of one of Chandler's hockey sticks; the lid to one of her favourite pans; a scorched piece of 'The Shining', most likely surviving because it was in Joey's freezer at the time. Her eyes fell onto a briefcase, seemingly untouched by fire, but covered in soot. She picked it up carefully, and scanned the top for the engraving. She felt her heart lurch, as her eyes, and then her finger ran along the letters CMB. Her mind tried desperately to come up with a logical out. Maybe Chandler had forgotten his briefcase Friday morning. Maybe he had already left for Atlantic City. In the end, none of them made much sense to her. She mumbled a quick thank you to the fire inspector, and ran from the scene.  
  
****  
  
Okay, this was gonna be the conclusion, but if I keep writing it the way I want it to go, it'll be way too long.  
I'll finish up with it soon, kay? Please review! 


	4. Life, Death, Family, Friendship

Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews, especially seeing that I have no idea where the hell I am going with this. Oh well, LOL.   
  
*****  
  
Haunted, Chapter Four  
"Life, Death, Family, Friendship"  
  
~2013~  
  
So, lemme get this straight," Phoebe said, as she, Monica and Chandler sat in Central Perk, "You left because you thought we were all dead, and we all thought you were dead because you were gone?"  
  
"Basically," Chandler had to laugh at how stupid it all sounded.  
  
"This is the weirdest thing I've ever heard," Monica shook her head.  
  
"It's like a 'Three's Company' episode from hell," Chandler laughed.  
  
"We have to call the others," Phoebe sais excitedly.  
  
"Wh-what should we tell them?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Well, Ross and Rachel kind of already know...since I called them after that weird encounter we had last week."  
  
"Wait, what encounter?" Monica asked.  
  
"We ran into each other," Chandler said, "but at the time, I thought Phoebe was Ursula."  
  
"And I thought I was seeing a ghost," Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Oh. Wow. Well, we gotta call Joey. He is gonna freak out!"  
  
"Don't tell him I'm here yet. I wanna see his face," Chandler grinned. Before the girls could reply, Chandler's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Chandler shot Phoebe and Monica an apologetic glance.  
  
"Oh, hi honey. Yeah, I'm fine, but, uh, well...it's hard to explain over the phone. No, I don't think I will be home for dinner. Yes, I promise, everything is fine. It has to do with my old friends from the Villiage. I swear, I'll explain when I get home. Okay, kiss the kids for me. I love you too. Bye." Chandler hung up the phone and sighed. He wanted to tell Erin everything, but he wanted to see his old friends more. He didn't know what that meant.  
  
"Was that your wife?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah. Erin. I uh, met her when I was living in California."  
  
"How many kids do you have?" Monica asked.  
  
"Four. Two boys, two girls."  
  
"Wow. Chandler Bing, married with children," Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it is a minor miracle, I suppose," Chandler laughed, all the while trying to decypher the strange look on Monica's face. "What, uh, what about you guys?"  
  
"I'm not married," Phoebe replied, "but I have been seeing scientist-guy David again. He's back from Minsk," Phoebe grinned like an excited child.  
  
"What about you, Mon?"  
  
"I, uh, I was married. It didn't last. But I do have a daughter. Christine," Monica smiled.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"With her Dad."  
  
"Ah," Chandler nodded.  
  
***  
  
~1998~  
  
"Monica? What happened? Are you okay?" Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey came flying back to New York after receiving a frantic, disjointed phone call from Monica. She told them that she was at her parents house, so the four friends went straight over to the Geller's.  
  
"You guys had better sit down," a remarkably calmer Monica was sitting in an overstuffed arm chair, wrapped in a thin blanket. Dark circles under her eyes indicated her lack of sleep.  
  
"What happened, Mon? Did you and Chandler have a fight?" Rachel asked.  
  
At the mention of her boyfriend and best friend's name, Monica melted into another fit of sobs, prompting her father Jack to re-enter the living room.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" Ross asked, his voice shaky.  
  
"I don't know all the details Ross, but apparently there was some sort of gas leak in your sister's building," Jack looked at the others sadly.  
  
"It's gone," Monica interrupted, wiping her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her shirt, "The whole building is gone-and Chandler's gone too," she whispered.  
  
The group stood silently for a minute, absorbing everything that Monica had just said.  
  
"What do you mean gone? He-he left?" Joey tried desperately to cling to a naive hope that he had misunderstood Monica.  
  
"He's dead." Monica's words fell onto the room like a dark cloud.   
  
Joey felt his entire world collapse. He had never lost anyone this close to him before, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. The one person that he would have gone to in this situation was the one who was gone. He looked at everyone in the room, the innocence of youth and invincibility melting from his eyes in an instant. He would never be the same.  
  
***  
  
~2013~  
  
Joey hung up the phone, his brow furrowing in confusion. Phoebe was insistant that he come out to Manhattan as soon as possible. He wondered what was so important. He walked into the living room, where his wife Carrie was sitting, relaxing after having just put the kids to bed.  
  
"Hey, babe, I gotta go out to the city for a bit," he said.  
  
Carrie opened his eyes and peered at Joey. "What? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, actually. Phoebe said it was urgent."  
  
"Weird. Give me a call when you can," Carrie said.  
  
"Will do, babe," Joey said, kissing Carrie and heading out to the subway station.  
  
*  
  
Joey approached Central Perk slowly, unsure about going inside. He hadn't been anywhere near the coffee place since Chandler was killed. Joey wondered why Phoebe had insisted that he meet her here. She was fully aware how much he hated this neighborhood. After the apartment building was redone, none of the gang moved back into it. Joey had moved in with Ross for a while, and Monica and Rachel moved in with Phoebe. But things were never like they were when they lived here. The five of them rarely hung out after the fire, and when they did, it was usually just two or three of them. They eventually parted ways, but kept in contact through the years, more through weddings and births and things of that nature. Joey shook the memories from his head, and tentatively entered the coffee house. Phoebe was waiting for him on the sofa.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs," Joey said quietly, and sat down next to his old friend.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Phoebe said, unable to contain her smile.  
  
"What's going on? Did David propose or something?"  
  
"No, better."  
  
"Better than the love of your life asking you to marry you." Joey stated flatly.  
  
"Yep. You are never gonna guess who Monica and I ran into today."  
  
"Who did you run into?"  
  
"Well, first, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Phoebe, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Chandler's alive."  
  
"What?"  
  
"HE thought WE were all killed in the fire. He moved to California!"  
  
"This is...what? Where is he?" Joey babbled excitedly.  
  
"Behind you, man," Joey turned to see Chandler standing behind him, his hands shoved into his pockets and a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"Chandler?" Joey almost couldn't believe his eyes. It had taken him years to get over Chandler's death. And now here he was, standing in front of him, alive and healthy. Alive. Joey stood, frozen in shock, his eyes as wide as a child's on Christmas morning.  
  
"It's good to see you too, man," Chandler laughed, and pulled Joey into a hug.  
  
Joey recovered from his temporary shock, and picked Chandler up, bouncing him around like a rag doll.  
  
"Okay, dude, okay!" Chandler said, and Joey put him down.  
  
"How did this happen? Where have you been? Did you call Ross? He is gonna be shocked!"  
  
"Joey, calm down. Ross and Rachel know, they are driving down tomorrow."  
  
"Oh! Well, you gotta come out and meet my kids! I, uh, named one of my sons Chandler," Joey said proudly.  
  
"Really? Well, I guess you'll have to come meet your namesake too then," Chandler laughed.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Good to see nothing's changed," Chandler laughed. "My son Joey," Chandler explained.  
  
"Oh," Joey said. His eyes lit up when he actually caught on, "OH!"  
  
Chandler laughed and shook his head. It was like the best dream he'd ever had.   
  
Or maybe it was that he was waking up from the worst nightmare of his life.  
  
**  
  
Following his reunion with Joey, Phoebe and Monica, Chandler headed home, and filled in Erin on the great news.   
"Wow. Chandler, that's unbelievable," Erin said, still reeling from the story.  
  
"I know. Isn't it weird that they thought I was the one who died?"  
  
"Yeah," Erin laughed. Her mind still reeling from the news, Erin wondered how this strange twist in events would affect their perfect little world. Erin had never known Chandler before the fire, and, from the time she'd met him, he had always had the deaths of his friends hanging over him. Now that he had been reunited with his past, she wondered how it would affect their future. Chandler had once told her that Monica was the love of his life, and he was haunted by the fact that he never got to tell her. Erin was okay with that, because, as far as they knew at the time, Monica was no longer alive. Before she got pregnant with Rachel, Erin had often wondered if she would have to spend her life competing with a ghost. But then Rachel was born, and Chandler became a dedicated husband and father, his past seemingly behind him.  
  
The fact that Monica, the love that Chandler had lost, was alive, healthy, and, according to Chandler, divorced, Erin wondered;  
  
Could she compete with the real thing?  
  
****  
  
AN: Crap, this is gonna be another long one, isn't it? 


	5. Love Fool

Haunted, Chapter Five  
"Love Fool"  
  
Chandler and Erin Bing lived in a suburban two-story house, about forty minutes from the city. The house was a four-bedroom, which meant that the twins had to share a room. But it was in a good neighborhood, and had a sprawling, grassy backyard, shaded by three towering oak trees and lined by a small herb garden and a flower bed.   
  
Two days following their reunion, Chandler's friends were to gather in that backyard, with all of the kids, for a barbeque. It was actually Erin's idea, and Chandler thought it would be the perfect way to allow all of their families to get acquainted. Monica, Christine, Ross, Rachel, Jonathan and Dana were the first to arrive at the Bing house.  
  
"Wow, we've got quite a group here," Erin smiled, as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, I uh, hope we have the right house," Ross glanced back up at the house number.  
  
"You do, you do. I'm Erin, Chandler's wife," Erin smiled, taking perhaps a little too much pride in that fact. But she couldn't help it. Until she was sure where she stood in Chandler's heart, she was not letting her guard down.  
  
"Oh! I'm Rachel, this is my husband Ross, and Ross' sister, Monica. And this is our son, Jonathan, and our daughter, Dana. And that's Monica's daughter, Christine," Rachel rambled quickly.  
  
"Well, come on in...I may have to make name tags," Erin laughed, "Chandler's out back with the kids."  
  
Monica watched Erin as she led the group toward the backyard. She was pretty, and seemed just like the type of woman Chandler would go for. Her short, brown hair suited her angular face perfectly, and her small frame did not reveal the fact that she had given birth to four children. Once they reached the double French doors that led to the backyard, Monica tore her eyes away from Erin, and scanned the backyard. Chandler was in the middle of the lawn, tying one of his son's shoes, while the other one jumped all over his back. Another child, a little five year old girl, sat a few feet away, watching the chaotic scene with unwavering facination.  
  
"Hey honey, your friends are here," Erin called.  
  
Chandler looked up, and flashed his friends a grin, before being taken down by his two sons, who had decided to suddenly double-team him. He managed to wrestle out from under them, picked them both up, one under each arm, and dragged them toward the patio.  
  
"Hey guys," Chandler huffed, dropping the boys onto their feet.  
  
"Hey! Wow, you've got you're hands full," Ross laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Chandler said.  
  
"Daddy, pick me up!" Chandler's little girl called from behind him.  
  
Chandler chuckled and turned to his daughter, picking her up as he turned to his friends, and the three kids that stood shyly behind their parents.  
  
"Well, like I told Joey, we named all the kids after you guys. So this, "Chandler put his free hand on one of the boy's head, "Is Ross. The other one," Chandler pointed to the twin that was running in circles on the other end of the yard, "Is Joey. And this one here is Monica. Rachel is around here somewhere. Unless she's going by Phoebe this week," Chandler laughed, referring to his eldest daughter's somewhat fickle behaviour.  
  
Joey, Carrie, and their kids appeared just as Ross was introducing his kids, and Phoebe arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"I think Erin was right," Rachel laughed, "we're gonna need name tags."  
  
An hour later, all of the kids, minus Rachel-Phoebe, were chasing each other around the yard, while the grown-up versions of Chandler, Ross, and Joey were huddled around the barbequer, catching up on old times, and Monica, Rachel, Phoebe, Carrie and Erin were getting to know each other.  
  
"So, Erin, how did you and Chandler meet?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Oh, we, uh, met when he was still living in California. He stopped to help me fix a flat tire," Erin smiled.  
  
"Sounds like something he'd do," Phoebe grinned.  
  
"Yeah. I kinda knew after that day, he was a keeper," Erin replied.  
  
Monica nodded stiffly, and forced herself to smile through the conversation. She liked Erin. She had no reason *not* to like Erin--except that...Monica shook her head. It wasn't fair to hate this woman, just because she happened to be living her dream-life. Had all of this nonsense never happened, she and Chandler would have surely married, and would have had their children together. But Monica decided it was best not to dwell on what could have been. After all, the important thing was that Chandler was alive, and healthy, and happy.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
***  
  
Over the next month, Chandler spent every free moment he had catching up with his friends. He started attending Knicks games with Joey and Ross, and often met up with Rachel and Phoebe for lunch during the week. The one person he did not see much of was Monica. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling she was avoiding him. She would always participate if they were doing something as a group, but rarely, if ever, wanted to meet up with Chandler alone. Chandler wasn't sure whether he should be offended or understanding about her behaviour.  
Finally, about five weeks after the barbeque, Chandler left work early, and headed over to Monica's restaurant.  
  
"Monica," said one of the assistant chefs, "there's someone here to see you."  
  
"Okay," Monica called back absently, not fully registering what her employee had said.  
  
"Hey Mon," Chandler said, as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ch-Chandler. What are you doing here?"  
  
"What, I can't just drop by and say hi anymore?" Chandler grinned.  
  
"No, uh, I mean, yes, of course, but--"  
  
"I won't stay long, if you are busy. I just had a question."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Monica looked at Chandler curiously.  
  
"Did I do something to make you mad at me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cuz I feel like...maybe you're avoiding me." Chandler shoved his hands into his pockets, the way he always did when he was anxious or nervous. Monica smiled at the thought that she still knew him so well.  
  
"I'm not, um--look, Chandler, I don't think your wife would approve of the fact that you are hanging around your ex-girlfriend, would she?"  
  
"Mon, if this is weird for you, I understand. But don't worry about me and Erin. We're fine. And you and I," Chandler stepped closer, and lowered his voice slightly, causing Monica's stomach to jump, "we were friends before we started dating. Can't we still be friends?"  
  
Monica's shoulders dropped in relief, and she smiled warmly. "Of course we can still be friends," she said.  
  
"Great! We can start now! Let's go get something to eat!" Chandler grinned broadly, his eyes dancing excitedly.  
  
Monica chuckled and silently agreed. She went to the back office to grab her purse, then followed Chandler out of the restaurant.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" she asked.  
  
"Wherever. You pick." he replied.  
  
*  
  
It had started sprinkling a bit when Chandler and Monica had left the restaurant, and four hours later, as they left the coffee shop, it began downpouring. The rain seemingly fell in sheets, making it difficult to see much of anything.  
  
"It's gonna be impossible to get a cab," Chandler grumbled. He and Monica were standing just outside the door, under the overhang, watching the rain fall.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm only a few blocks from here, so I'm just gonna run," Monica smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just water, Chandler, it won't hurt you."  
  
"I know," Chandler said non-chalantly, though his eyes were watching the rain worridly.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll see you for Sunday brunch with the gang?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chandler nodded, and smiled at Monica. The two friends stood there, for several minutes, just staring at each other, both taking in everything that had happened, and both wondering what could have been. The rain that surrounded them pounded the sidewalk, drowning out everything around them. In that moment, the world seemed to be their's alone, and the tension of that moment built until both felt as though they were going to burst. Both were as afraid to move as they were to stay put. Then, in a heartbeat of blind passion, they collided, kissing as though they needed each other to survive. Monica pressed herself agains Chandler, and could feel his heart beating rapidly. Or maybe it was her own heart. In that moment, she couldn't tell. She pulled him closer, and deepened the kiss, sending shockwaves through both of their bodies. Chandler felt his heart jump, as Monica's tongue pushed it's way into his mouth. He lost his balance, and let go of her hair, using his free hand to balance himself against the shop window.   
  
His unconscious mind picked up the sound first. But a split second later, his conscious mind heard it too. As his hand hit the glass, his wedding rink clinked, reminding him that he had a wife and children waiting for him at home. As soon as this thought registered, he pulled away, catching his breath as he stared blankly at his ring.  
  
Monica picked up the hint, and pulled herself together. She looked at Chandler, trying to read what he was thinking. It saddened and frightened her to see that she had no idea what he was thinking. Maybe she didn't know him very well after all.  
  
"I...I'm married," Chandler whispered, as if Monica was not aware of the fact.  
  
Monica nodded, unable to articulate any thoughts at the moment.  
  
"I have to go, Monica. Maybe, uh, maybe you were right. We should, uh, we shouldn't be alone together. I--"  
Chandler scratched his head and stared at the sidewalk, "I have to go home."  
  
Monica nodded again, all the while cursing herself for her temporary inability to speak.  
  
"Okay. Um...see ya," Chandler glanced at Monica, who was still staring at him strangely. He looked away again, unsure how do deal with these feelings that had suddenly resurfaced. He took a deep breath, turned on his heel, and ran into the stormy night.  
  
Monica watched his run, and wondered if she was ever going to see him again.  
  
*  
  
Chandler made his way into the house, silently ascending the staircase toward his bedroom. As he made his way down the hall, he poked his head into the three bedrooms where his children slept. He watched each of them for a short moment, feeling even more guilty than he had before. He silently closed the door to Rachel's room, and tip-toed into the master bedroom. Erin was sleeping, and Chandler sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to face her tonight. He made his way into the bathroom, and peeled off his wet clothes, and tossed them onto the bathtub. He changed into dry pyjamas, and slid into bed next to Erin. She was on her side, her back facing Chandler. Chandler placed his arm around her sleeping form, and silently hoped she could forgive him.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into her hair, before closing his eyes for the night. 


	6. Love The One You're With

Haunted, Chapter Six  
"Love The One You're With"  
  
When Chandler opened his eyes the next morning, he saw that Erin was curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. He closed his eyes tightly, and wrapped his arms around her, willing away the feelings of resentment he was feeling. Erin stirred, and Chandler opened his eyes, as she looked up at him.  
  
"Morning," Erin yawned, as she pulled away from Chandler and stretched slowly.  
  
"Morning, sweetheart," Chandler whispered, as he pulled himself up and leaned on the headboard.  
  
"You got home late last night," Erin noted, as she sat up.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," Chandler said softly, as he played with a stray clump of hair on Erin's head.  
  
"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. No..." Chandler sighed and shook his head.  
  
"It's Monica, isn't it?"  
  
Chandler looked at Erin, then at his hands. She knew him too well.  
  
"We kissed. Last night. I...I don't even know how it happened. I...I freaked out, and I ran..."  
  
"Wow. Okay. What, um, what do you want to do? Do you want to go back to her?"  
  
"No. No, Erin, I love you, I do. I just...I don't know. I have all these feelings, and they've been bottled up for years. I thought she was dead...and she's not, and I..." Chandler wrung his hands together nervously as he spoke, tears falling from his face.   
  
He was in turmoil, that much Erin could see. She wanted to help, but had no idea how.   
"Chandler, you need closure. You and Monica, you never had closure, because of the strange...thing that happened. You can't get past these feelings you have until you face them."  
  
"You-You're not mad at me?" Chandler said, then sniffled loudly.  
  
"No, honey, I'm not mad," Erin turned to face Chandler and placed her hands on his tear-stained cheeks, "I'm sad, but I'm not mad. I know you love me."  
  
Chandler looked at Erin, then nodded, "I do, baby, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. We'll get through this, I promise."  
  
***  
  
Erin insisted that Chandler go to the Sunday brunch alone. Initially, he wanted her and the kids to come, but Erin felt that it would be better if Chandler try to talk to Monica without her there. Chandler was amazed at how much Erin trusted him. He walked into the restaurant, and spotted his friends immediately.  
  
"Hey, Chandler! Where's the wife and kids?" Ross asked.  
  
"They are gonna do some shopping. They all say hello," Chandler flashed a brief, nervous smile, and sat down next to Monica.  
  
Monica was surprised by Chandler's decision to sit next to her, after what had happened the other night. She wondered what was going through his head. She didn't have to wonder long. As soon as everyone started talking to each other again, Chandler leaned over to Monica.  
  
"We need to talk," Chandler whispered softly, then straightened back up.  
  
Monica nodded weakly, and pretended to concentrate on her menu.  
  
The brunch went by at a painfully slow pace. Both Chandler and Monica were having trouble concentrating on what their other friends were saying. The group finished up, and parted ways, promising to keep in touch as much as possible.  
  
Monica and Chandler made a subtle departure, and wandered into Central Park. They walked in silence for several minutes, then took a seat at a park bench adjacent to the trail. They sat together silently for a minute more, then Chandler took a deep breath, and turned to Monica.  
  
"I told Erin what happened," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had to, Mon. I couldn't not tell her."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"That you and I need closure. And I think she's right. The way everything happened..."  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened," Monica said quietly.  
  
Chandler turned to look at Monica and took her hands in his.  
  
"Don't be, Mon. We are both dealing with feelings that we've kept inside for a very long time. I lost you fifteen years ago, but not because I stopped loving you. And it took me a very long time to get over that. But..." Chandler pulled away from Monica, and ran his hands through his hair, then rubbed his greying temples roughly.  
Finally, he turned to her and sighed. "I still love you. I've never stopped loving you."  
  
Monica smiled, and felt tears fall down her face. "I love you too." Her smile faded, when she saw Chandler's somber expression. "I sense I big 'but' coming," Monica whispered.  
  
"There is one. I do love you. But I love Erin too, and I love my children. I can't do this to them. I can't put them through this pain. As much as I want to be with you...I can't. And you and I need to find a way to bring closure to us. We need to say goodbye to the past."  
  
"I know."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes, both wondering how to bring closure to a book that was never really meant to be closed.  
  
***  
  
Chandler awoke with a start, and realized, with horror, three things: 1) He was naked. 2) Erin was not next to him.  
3) Monica was...and she was naked too. Chandler closed his eyes, and prayed that he was dreaming. When Erin had suggested he find closure, he was sure that this was NOT what she meant. He looked at Monica, who was sleeping contently, and a wave of euphoria swept over him. He quickly dismissed it, silently scolding himself for even remotely enjoying this. He had just done the one thing he had sworn he would never-ever do: He cheated on his wife. He looked at Monica's bedside clock, which was eerily similar to the one she used to have, all those years ago. In that moment, he was transported back to a place and time when he was free to love the woman next to him, without any fear or guilt. As his eyes finally focussed on the face of the clock, he saw that it was almost five pm. Erin was probably wondering where he was. He sighed, and began to sit up, but froze when he heard the front door of Monica's apartment open. He was trapped. 


	7. Something So Strong

Haunted, Chapter Seven  
"Something So Strong"  
  
Chandler awoke with a start, and realized, with horror, three things: 1) He was naked. 2) Erin was not next to him.  
3) Monica was...and she was naked too. Chandler closed his eyes, and prayed that he was dreaming. When Erin had suggested he find closure, he was sure that this was NOT what she meant. He looked at Monica, who was sleeping contently, and a wave of euphoria swept over him. He quickly dismissed it, silently scolding himself for even remotely enjoying this. He had just done the one thing he had sworn he would never-ever do: He cheated on his wife. He looked at Monica's bedside clock, which was eerily similar to the one she used to have, all those years ago. In that moment, he was transported back to a place and time when he was free to love the woman next to him, without any fear or guilt. As his eyes finally focussed on the face of the clock, he saw that it was almost five pm. Erin was probably wondering where he was. He sighed, and began to sit up, but froze when he heard the front door of Monica's apartment open. He was trapped.  
  
Monica stirred when she heard her front door close. She opened her eyes, and immediately realized that Steven was bringing Christine back today. She sat up slowly, and began to pull her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"Mon," Chandler whispered, and Monica's head whipped around. Chandler was standing on the other side of the room, his clothes in his hands, and a nervous look on his face. It was then that the events of the afternoon began to unfold in Monica's memory. She and Chandler had come back here for coffee, and ended up in bed together. She then realized that she had to get Chandler out of here, now.  
  
"Chandler, stay here until I get rid of Steven," Monica whispered, as she threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater, and slipped out of the bedroom.  
  
Chandler got dressed quickly, and then, upon realizing that it was going to take a while for Monica to get her ex-husband out of the apartment, he sat on the bed, and let himself think.  
  
It was the worst thing he could have done. Guilt and sorrow began creeping it's way up through his body again, and he had to fight to control his emotions. After ten minutes of sitting in the darkened silence, he finally broke down. How had his life spun so far out of control?  
  
*  
  
Monica finally got Steven out the door, and asked Christine to go unpack her bag in her room. She sighed, and rushed into her bedroom, where she found Chandler, sitting on the edge of her bed, his face in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, he wouldn't leave," Monica whispered.  
  
Chandler looked up, and she could see that he had been crying. She reached out to him, but he pulled away, and stood up, before heading for the bedroom door.  
  
"Chandler--"  
  
"Monica, I'm so sorry about all of this. But I do think that this was the closure we needed. I--I have to go home."  
  
"Okay. Christine is in her room, it's clear..."  
  
"I am sorry Mon. And--I don't think we should see each other again. With or without the others."  
  
Chandler's statement shocked Monica. After all that had happened she had assumed that they could at least go back to being friends. But the look on Chandler's face told her that he was gravely serious. She was never going to see him again. She walked to him, and pulled him into a hug, and never wanted to let him go.  
  
"Goodbye Chandler," she whispered into his chest.  
  
"Goodbye," he whispered, and pulled away. Without looking back, he walked out the door.  
  
As soon as she heard the front door close, Monica melted into tears of grief and rage. It was like losing him all over again, except that this time, it wasn't a cruel accident that took him away from her--this time, he walked away. She collapsed onto her bed and wept, for how long she wasn't sure. Eventually, her daughter came into her room.  
  
"Mommy, are you okay?"  
  
Monica pulled herself up, and wiped her eyes. She held out her arms, and Christine ran toward her. Monica hugged her daughter, realizing that Christine was all she had now.  
  
"Yes, baby, I'll be fine."  
  
In her heart, she wasn't so sure.  
  
***  
  
Chandler arrived home at eleven pm. After leaving Monica, he wandered the streets of New York, trying to gather his thoughts. He knew that leaving Monica was the best thing for everyone.  
  
But that didn't make it hurt any less.  
  
When he walked in, he saw Erin, sitting on the sofa, trying to keep herself distracted while she waited for Chandler to arrive. He smiled, as he recalled an incident five years ago, when he had arrived home from a late meeting an hour later than he had planned. He'd walked into the living room to find Erin, reading a book like she always was when she was waiting up for him...  
  
~2008~  
  
"Hey babe," Chandler said, as he kissed his wife and sunk down into the sofa next to her.  
  
"Hi," Erin replied casually.  
  
Chandler looked at the book, and cocked his head to one side. "Good book?"  
  
"It's okay," Erin shrugged.  
  
"Do you always read up-side down?" Chandler asked, taking the book and turning it around.  
  
"Busted," Erin shook her head.  
  
"So, what were you really doing before I came home?"  
  
Erin's face went crimson. She looked down at her blanket, and began tracing the jagged pattern with her index finger.  
  
"Erin?" Chandler's voice was laced with concern.  
  
"I was...watching for your car," Erin finally admitted quietly.  
  
A large grin spread across Chandler's face, and he chuckled loudly.  
  
"Don't laugh! I...I missed you, is all," Erin said, slapping Chandler on the arm.  
  
"Aw, sweetie, c'mere," Chandler wrapped his arms around Erin, as she tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp. She finally relented, and allowed Chandler to cover her with butterfly kisses.   
  
"You are so cute," he whispered, and she giggled.  
  
  
~2013~  
  
"Erin?" Chandler whispered, as he made his way into the living room.  
  
"Hi," Erin said, as she looked up, "you look awful, sweetie."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How did everything go with Monica?"  
  
Chandler sighed. He didn't know where to begin. But he couldn't lie to Erin. It would only make what he'd done worse. He sat down next to her on the sofa, and pulled on his fingers nervously.  
  
"Chandler?"   
  
"I'm not going to see her again. Ever."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Erin, before I tell you this, you have to know how much I love you, and the kids..."  
  
Erin pulled away from Chandler, and folded her arms. "What's going on?"  
  
"I told her we needed closure. And we talked, for a long time. But--"  
  
"She wants more."  
  
"Yes. And...There is still a part of me that wants her too. I'll always love her, to some extent, and--" Chandler welled up again, and took a long shaky breath.  
  
"Did you sleep with her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sex, Chandler, did you have sex with her?"  
  
Chandler looked at Erin sadly, and knew that she knew the answer to her own question.  
  
"Erin--"  
  
"You cheated on me, with *her*?"  
  
"I'm so, so sorry. Erin, please, please believe me when I tell you that it is over. We had our closure. I love *you*"  
  
Erin sat in silence for several long minutes. She could see that Chandler was telling the truth--it was one of the things she loved about him--his honesty. But this time, his honesty hurt, and as much as she struggled to understand the position he was in, she was still faced with the sickening fact that he had been unfaithful to her. She finally sighed, and looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"You need to leave," she whispered softly.  
  
Chandler looked up, his face registering the shocking statement. "What?"  
  
"Leave Chandler. I...I can't look at you right now. Please go."  
  
"Erin, please, we can work this out!"  
  
"Not tonight. Tonight I need to be alone. Get a hotel, or stay with your friends, I don't care. Just give me some time to think. I need--I need to think," Erin began to cry again as she finished her last statement.  
  
"Erin, I love you, so much--"  
  
"I know. Please get out."  
  
Chandler nodded sadly, and made his way upstairs to pack a bag. He had no idea whether or not he would ever be forgiven for what he'd done, but he knew one thing for certain:  
  
He couldn't lose his family.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, I know it's short but...uh, I'm the writer, and I can do that if I wanna. And I wanna. And YOU wanna REVIEW! 


	8. The Confrontation

Haunted, Chapter Eight  
"The Confrontation"  
  
Chandler spent the next week at a hotel in the city. In hindsight, Chandler realized that kicking him out was probably the best thing Erin could have done for him. It helped him to focus on what was important, and what he wanted in his life. He would spend the next week fighting for what he wanted.  
  
For her part, Erin had told the children that Chandler was away on a business trip, though it was evident to Rachel that something was wrong with her mother. She was distant and quiet, and she often heard her crying at night. Rachel tried asking her mother what was wrong, but Erin would simply shake her head, and tell her everything was okay.  
  
Meanwhile, Monica filled the rest of the gang on what had happened between her and Chandler, and on Chandler's decision to cut her out of his life.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked softly.  
  
"Respect his wishes, I guess," Monica shrugged.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Joey asked.  
  
"I think...I think he still plans on seeing you guys...just without me," Monica replied.  
  
"That's not very fair," Ross said.  
  
"He's doing what he needs to do. You all need to decide how you want to handle it. But I am okay with this. You have to try and see where he is coming from here. Please don't be mad at him, okay?"  
  
The group nodded sadly, all the while wondering if any of them would see Chandler again.  
  
***  
  
Monica was cleaning the apartment, something she always did when Steven took Christine for the weekend. She considered cleaning to be cathartic, and she always felt a little better when her place was spotless. A sharp knock on the door startled Monica. She stood up and dusted off her pants, before heading for the door. She peered through the fisheye, and then pulled back, her heart racing wildly. She hesitated, then took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Erin," Monica said, masking her sadness with a fake smile.  
  
"Hello, Monica," Erin said cooley.  
  
"Uh, come on in," Monica said, pulling the door open wider.  
  
"Thank you. Monica, we need to talk."  
  
"Okay. Uh, can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No, I'd rather get this over with."  
  
"Okay," the tone of Erin's voice was making Monica very nervous. Did she know? Chandler had told her about the kiss...had he told her everything?  
  
"I know that you slept with my husband," Erin said quietly, "And I am trying my best to understand the situation that both of you are in here. I know that what happened fifteen years ago was...strange, to say the least. I don't want Chandler to lose his friends over all of this. I remember how much losing all of you hurt him. He was heartbroken, and lost for a long time...in fact he never really got over it. I won't stand in the way of Chandler's relationship with his friends, because I know how much you all mean to him. But you have to understand that I have a family, and I will do anything to protect it--"  
  
"Erin, you have to know...that I am sorry about what happened. I never ever intended to...Chandler and I were pulled apart by circumstances we had no control over. We never really got to end out relationship, and I think that we both needed to deal with that. We never wanted to hurt you, or anyone. And I never wanted to break up your marriage..."  
  
"I understand that Monica. I guess what I need to know is can you just be friends with my husband? I trust Chandler, but I don't know you well enough to trust you."  
  
"I don't think I'll be seeing much of Chandler anymore."  
  
"That's his decision. I'm going to talk to him about it, because I don't want him to resent me for all of this," Erin paused, and took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you still love Chandler?"  
  
Monica looked at Erin, and could see that she was hurting. But she could also see that she had to be honest with her, because otherwise she would never trust her with Chandler.  
  
"Yes, I do still love him."  
  
Erin nodded, and sighed. She was surprised that Monica had been honest with her. She nodded and made her way toward the door. As she opened the door, she turned to look at Monica.  
  
"I love him too. And I will fight for him." With that, Erin left Monica's apartment.  
  
Monica stood in the middle of her apartment, staring at the closed door. She was taken aback by Erin's last statement. She would fight for him? Monica was under the impression that Chandler wanted to stay with Erin. Had he said something different to her? Monica's mind raced, and she wondered if she should break the rules, and talk to Chandler. She thought for a minute longer, then decided that she needed to know what he was thinking. She quickly showered and changed, and headed for Chandler's office.  
  
***  
  
Chandler sat at his desk, staring blankly at his computer screen. He was having trouble concentrating on much of anything these days, and he knew that it was because he was in limbo. He needed to talk to Erin, and to Monica. He turned in his chair, and his eyes fell upon a framed photo of his family. It was taken last Christmas. He smiled, remembering how he and Erin had told their children that they would go out for ice cream, as long as they all sat still for "one more minute", while the photographer tried to snap the perfect picture. Chandler picked up the frame, and ran his thumb across the top of the glass. Sighing sadly, he put down the photo, and looked at the one next to it. The only other framed photo on his desk was one of him at Central Perk, with the old gang. The photo was taken back in 1996, two years before the incident that would change their lives. They all looked so happy, so young. Chandler's intercom interrupted his reverie.  
  
"Mr. Bing, you have a visitor," the receptionist said. Chandler sighed. He couldn't wait for his regular receptionist to get back from vacation. He couldn't stand the sound of this woman's voice.  
  
"Okay, thank you," Chandler called back.  
  
"Should I send her in?"  
  
"Uh, YES!" Chandler shook his head. Damn temps.  
  
Seconds later, Chandler's office door opened.  
  
"Erin," Chandler said quietly.  
  
"Hi, Chandler," Erin smiled briefly.  
  
"Come in, honey. God, it is so good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too. We need to talk about what we want to do."  
  
"I know what I want. I know what I need. I've spent the last week in a cold, dark hotel room, focussing on what my priorities are. And I hope you'll understand what I'm about to tell you..."  
  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
  
so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
  
  
"Angel" by Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~ 


	9. The Past Is Far Behind

Haunted, Conclusion  
"The Past Is Far Behind"  
  
  
"Erin," Chandler said quietly.  
  
"Hi, Chandler," Erin smiled briefly.  
  
"Come in, honey. God, it is so good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too. We need to talk about what we want to do."  
  
"I know what I want. I know what I need. I've spent the last week in a cold, dark hotel room, focussing on what my priorities are. And I hope you'll understand what I'm about to tell you..."  
  
"Chandler, before you say anything, you should know that I went to see Monica today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had to know. I had to know how she feels about you."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She still loves you."  
  
Chandler sighed and nodded slowly.  
  
"Are you going back to her?"  
  
Chandler looked up at Erin, his eyes filled with determination and his voice full of confidence.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Erin, I love you. And I do love Monica, but...it's not the same. What she and I had...it was special, and it was wonderful. But it...she's my past....YOU are my future. You are my wife, and the mother of my children. And I am so sorry for all that I've put you through. And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me somehow."  
  
"Chandler, it's not like you were having a fling with your assistant. I know how much she means to you and--"  
  
"Okay, well, first of all, have you *seen* my assistant?"  
  
"Chandler," Erin warned.  
  
"Sorry. Look, Erin, I understand that this is very strange for you. Hell, it's strange for all of us. You said you spoke to Monica. Did she tell you that I wanted to cut her out of my life?"  
  
"Yes. And Chandler, I appreciate that you are willing to do that but--"  
  
"I know what you're going to say. And you're right. I can't just cut her out of my life. I lost fifteen years needlessly. Monica and I were together, but before we got together, we were friends. And I want that with her, with all of them, again. All romance aside, they were an intregal part of my life. I want that again. I need that again. Will you be okay with that? Can you understand that?"  
  
"I'll tell you what I told Monica. I'll do anything for my family. I'll fight to hold onto you."  
  
"You said that?" Chandler laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing--you're just really cute when you get all...fiesty."  
  
Erin smiled, and sank into Chandler's waiting embrace.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Erin."  
  
*  
  
Monica made her way through Chandler's office building, and, after searching for the right department, finally stumbled upon his office. His assistant wasn't at her desk, so Monica made her way to the door. She was about to knock, when she heard muffled voices on the other side. She leaned into the door, feeling guilty as she eavesdropped on the conversation.  
  
"How are the kids?"  
  
"They think you're away on business. But...you'll be coming home tonight," Erin giggled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did I get so lucky? I don't deserve you."  
  
"I know. But I am too old to go out looking for a better model. I guess I'm stuck with you," Erin laughed.  
  
"For the rest of your life Mrs. Bing."  
  
Monica pulled away from the door, and fought off impending tears. She made a quick, quiet escape from an office building that suddenly seemed much smaller. As she made it down to the sidewalk, she let her tears fall freely. She was a fool to believe that he would leave his wife and family for her, no matter what they had shared before. Keying into her apartment, she sunk down onto her sofa, and let her mind wander back to a time when she was the only woman Chandler Bing loved.  
  
~1998~  
  
"What do you wanna do tonight?" Monica asked as she finished clearing up the dinner plates.  
  
"I want to do nothing, together," Chandler sighed, as he leaned his head back onto the sofa.  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mere," Chandler said, patting the seat next to him.  
  
Monica shrugged and sat down next to him. He enveloped her into his arms, and relaxed against the sofa.  
  
"Oh. *Nothing*," Monica giggled.  
  
"I just want to be here, with you. Can we just sit here for a while?"  
  
"Chandler, are you okay?" Monica turned and looked at Chandler, concern lining her blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I just...I guess I'm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just being with you makes me happy. And I just want to be completely happy right now."  
  
"You are so sweet. I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby. Always."  
  
****  
  
~2013~  
  
"Chandler, hi, uh, come on in."  
  
"Mon, I need to talk to you," Chandler said nervously, as Monica shut the apartment door.  
  
"You're staying with your wife...what more is there to say?"  
  
"Mon--"  
  
"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore?"  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about. Monica, before we were anything else, we were friends. You were my best friend, and I miss that. I miss us. I don't blame you if you can't, but I really want us to be friends again. I really want to make it work."  
  
"That way you get everything you want, right Chandler?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have your cake and eat it too?" Monica wasn't sure why she was taking out her frusterations on Chandler. Maybe it was because she'd lost, and her pride was hurt. Deep down, she knew it wasn't really her pride that hurt...it was her heart.  
  
"Monica, please. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted this. If I could change the past, I would. But--" Monica could see that Chandler was hurting. His eyes were filling with tears, and he sounded like a lost child. It was then that she realized that there was no one to blame for this mess. They had all made assumptions, and they had all been hurt. Chandler was doing his best, and in the end, he had done the right thing--he stayed with his family, where he belonged. Monica sighed, and took Chandler's hand in hers.  
  
"I don't want you to change the past. Our past was wonderful. I want to be your friend, Chandler, I really do. I'm just gonna need a little more time, okay?"  
  
Chandler nodded, and smiled, relieved.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry--"  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? Nothing."  
  
Chandler nodded, and kissed Monica on the cheek, then left quietly. Monica sighed, and stared at the door for a moment.  
  
Everything was the way it should be.  
  
***  
  
~2016~  
  
"Rachel Phoebe Bing, get down here, RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Chandler and Erin's spirited, mischievious sixteen year old stomped into the living room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do not talk to your mother like that," Chandler warned.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes, and arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Would you like to explain why this plant smells like beer?" Erin asked in a warning tone.  
  
"Maybe the plant is an alcoholic," Rachel said sweetly.  
  
"Young lady, you are treading on VERY THIN ICE," Erin screeched.  
  
"Rachel--"  
  
"It's Phoebe, Dad."  
  
"Ugh, WHY did we middle name you? Okay, PHOEBE, take that plant outside, and help your mother clean up this mess before everyone gets here," Chandler's voice was calmer, but much more effective.  
  
"Fine. But Ross and Joey should be helping too, ya know."  
  
"You don't worry about Ross and Joey. They have their own chores. Now move!"   
  
"Whatever," Phoebe muttered, as she dragged the plant out of the house.  
  
"Where did she pick up that stubborness?" Chandler asked, exhasperated.  
  
"Someone lets her hang out with her Aunt Monica a little too much," Erin laughed.  
  
"Point taken," Chandler sighed.  
  
**  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving!!" Phoebe and her husband David yelled, as they walked into the Bing house.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving!!" came the collective reply. The group was gathered in the living room, reflecting on holidays past.  
  
"Pheebs, we were just talking about that Thanksgiving when Joey had 'VD'," Rachel laughed.  
  
"Mommy, what's VD?" Christine looked at her mother curiously.  
  
"It's a grown up thing, sweetie," Monica laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's your Mommy's way of saying she'll tell you when you're twenty," Bryan, Monica's fiance whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Bryan!" Monica slapped Bryan playfully.  
  
"Okay, dinner's ready!" Erin called from the kitchen.  
  
"I still think you should have let me help you, Erin," Monica said, as she made her way into the kitchen with Christine.  
  
"No way. Chandler has warned me about letting you into my kitchen," Erin laughed.  
  
"Oh really?" Monica laughed, as she shot a warning glare toward Chandler.  
  
"What?" Chandler said innocently.  
  
The two women laughed and shook their head.  
  
"He's such a kid!"   
  
"I know!!"  
  
*  
  
"Okay, Thanksgiving toast," Chandler stood, clinking his wine glass.  
  
The table sobered, and looked at Chandler.  
  
"I just wanna say, that I am thankful that I get to have a great Thanksgiving. I can actually eat most Thanksgiving food now, and I have to thank my lovely wife for that," Chandler winked at Erin. "But I am also thankful that I get to spend this time with my friends and family. You all mean the world to me, and I am very, very happy that none of you actually blew up," Chandler laughed and everyone else groaned.  
  
"To friends and family!" Joey toasted, trying to smooth over Chandler's bad joke.  
  
"To friends and family!" the rest of the table repeated, and clinked glasses.  
  
"Horrible joke, Bing," Erin scolded playfully.  
  
"Do you really expect anything less from me?"  
  
"After sixteen years...no."  
  
"And just think, you get to spend the rest of your life with my bad jokes!"  
  
Erin kissed her husband, and looked out over the massive group that surrounded their table. She took his hand and whispered,  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
~*~ The End~*~  
  
  
AN: Can you believe it? I am wrapping it up in less that 10 chapters!!!! I know, it's a freaking miracle.  
Review!!!!!! 


End file.
